


Moans and Eye Rolls

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn can cook one thing: cheesecake, and that gets Kurt into trouble during the family dinner at which he plans on introducing Mike as his boyfriend. Written for the Glee Fluff Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moans and Eye Rolls

“Finn, Honey, can you come up here for a minute?” Finn heard his mom call from the top of the basement stairs. He was alone in the bedroom he shared with Kurt since his almost brother was spending the night at Mercedes’ with her and Quinn.

“Yeah Mom?” he asked as he reached the first floor. The house was quiet and he wondered where Burt had went.

“Kurt’s bringing a friend over for dinner tomorrow,” his mom explained, motioning for Finn to follow her into the kitchen. There were ingredients spread out all over the kitchen table. “I was hoping you would make dessert while I start marinating the steak. If we do most of it while Burt and Kurt are out, there won’t be a lot to do tomorrow.”

Finn looked over the ingredients uncertainly. His mom had bought enough stuff for him to make at least three different kinds of cheesecake, his specialty. Only his mom knew about his ability to bake a cheesecake and he wanted to keep it that way. His grandmother on his father’s side had taught him and even though at first he hadn’t wanted to spend his time baking, he couldn’t say no to her. The more she taught, the more he found himself enjoying it. As much as he didn’t want anyone else knowing, he couldn’t say no to his mom.

“What kind do you want?” he asked instead of arguing. He started going over the ingredients on the table to see what his mom had bought.

“You’re the expert Honey,” his mom said without looking at him. She was busy making a marinade for the steaks they would be barbecuing tomorrow night. “I bought the ingredients from three different recipes so just choose whatever you think is best.”

Finn nodded even though his mother couldn’t see him with her back turned. He finally decided on a Brownie Caramel cake since it was his mom’s favourite and he knew Burt liked brownies. If Burt was in a good mood then maybe he’d go easy on Mike when Kurt would reveal that they were together. Finn knew it was Mike that Kurt was bringing home tomorrow and he hoped it was to tell Burt because keeping it a secret was hard.

He made the brownie crust first then while that was baking he started on the caramel sauce. He had to wait for the brownie crust to cool before adding a layer of the thick, gooey caramel sauce. With that done, he made the actual cheesecake and poured the batter on top of the caramel sauce. It went into the oven and while it was cooking, his mom helped him clean up the mess. The leftover sauce would be drizzled over slices of the cheesecake tomorrow.

Once it was finished cooking Finn turned off the oven but left the cake inside it, not wanting to cause any cracks. He’d take it out in about an hour and put it in the fridge to cool for the night.

 

The next night dinner was going pretty smoothly. Burt was still under the impression that Mike was simply just a friend of both Kurt and Finn but Finn knew Kurt was planning to change that after dinner. Kurt didn’t like hiding his relationship from his father and Finn couldn’t keep covering for him. He was bound to slip one day.

Carole had made a garden salad for Kurt, knowing he wouldn’t eat the steak and mashed potatoes. She wasn’t used to a teenage boy watching what he ate so carefully. Between raising Finn and being raided by Finn’s football buddies, she had to make sure her fridge was well stocked at all times. Burt often ate just as much as Finn but Kurt ate less than she did, and she always thought that she never ate enough.

Dinner was cleared away and dessert was presented. Finn retrieved the caramel sauce from the fridge and drizzled it over each slice as Burt cut. The end result looked almost too good to eat.

Kurt watched as everyone else started eating their cheesecake. He had a very small slice on his plate with no extra caramel sauce and all he could think about was Sue Sylvester upping his workouts if she found out he’d eaten cheesecake. And she could find out. Sue Sylvester could do anything she wanted.

With both his dad and Carole throwing glances at him, Kurt felt he had to at least take a bite of the cheesecake. Finn wasn’t paying any attention to him and Kurt doubted if he would even notice if Kurt didn’t eat it.

Kurt took a small fork full of the dessert and slowly raised it to his mouth. The second his lips closed around his fork his eyes rolled back and he moaned in delight. The room seemed to freeze around him so he didn’t notice Mike’s fork clanging against his plate, the uncomfortable look his dad gave him, or Carole’s amused smile. Finn was oblivious to the whole thing.

Mike’s own slice of cheesecake was left forgotten on his plate as he watched Kurt eat. Cheesecake wasn’t a food he’d ever thought of as a sexy food. Chocolate-covered strawberries, whipped cream, sure, but cheesecake? Never. But the sounds that were coming out of Kurt’s mouth sounded like pure porn and the look of absolute pleasure on his face was one Mike wanted to replicate in the bedroom.

It didn’t take Kurt long to finish his small slice and once he did, he finally became aware of everyone except Finn staring at him. “Do I have chocolate on my face?” he asked, horrified, and rushed to his bedroom.

“Where’s Kurt going?” Finn frowned, noticing the uncomfortable looks on both Burt’s and Mike’s faces. “Did I miss something?”

“Nothing Honey,” his mom assured him but he thought she looked too happy to be telling the truth.

Mike’s used the distraction Finn’s question caused to excuse himself from the room. He found Kurt in his bedroom, sitting at his desk and staring at his reflection in the mirror.

“There’s no chocolate on your face,” he told his boyfriend, causing Kurt to jump.

“Good,” Kurt turned away from the mirror after checking his reflection one more time.

“You do realize we can’t tell your dad tonight now?”

“What?” Kurt asked. ‘Why not?”

Mike just looked at him. “Because after your porn star audition upstairs he’ll probably think I was jerking you off under the table if he knows I‘m your boyfriend!”

Kurt’s face turned bright red and he choked on the deep breath he’d just taken. “Can you not talk about my dad and porn in the same conversation,” he pleaded once he got himself under control. “Was I really that bad?”

“Yes,” Mike replied.

“I am never eating cheesecake again,” Kurt declared.

“I’ll just have to find another way to make those sounds come out of you,” Mike grinned at the challenge.


End file.
